Лориэн
by Morfiel
Summary: Последний разговор, Трандуила и Келеборна.


Умирающий Лес!

_Это последний рассказ из сборника «Неоконченные Сказания,» написанные, Морфиель, менестрелем, покинувшей земли Средиземье, когда окончилась Четвертая Эпоха.  
В последний раз от Гаваней отплыл корабль, который увез ее в Валинор. И лишь много веков спустя, эльфы вернутся в Средиземье...но это уже совсем другая история.._

Лориэн!

Ответь мне смертный, где ныне Лотлориэн? Где они, золотые деревья? Где мэллорны и прекрасные эланоры? Почему ты молчишь, человек? Я знаю почему. Ты не знаешь, ты не знаешь где он, ты не знаешь, даже о чем я говорю. Ты хочешь знать кто я?. Я скажу, но сначала я расскажу тебе о Лориэне... и о том, как он умирал.

Ты спрашиваешь, почему умирал?...очень просто, его покинули те, кто в нем жил...последний, кто его покинул, был мой друг. Я расскажу тебе и о нем. Я расскажу тебе о том дне, когда видел его в последний раз.

Деревья опадали, золотые листья, медленно кружась, опускались на землю. Он видел это, он шел и видел, как умирает его лес. Слышал шепот листьев, тихий шепот, просящий не оставлять их, но он не слушал. Он лишь продолжал идти, но в сердце его была боль, а в глазах слезы.

_Лес умирал, и это была отчасти его вина. Он предал его, предал еще в тот день в Дориате... еще тогда, он знал, что однажды придется выбрать... знал, что она не любит лес так же сильно, как любит он. Он знал, что придется выбрать между любовью и лесом. Тогда он выбрал любовь._

_Спустя две эпохи, он выбрал Лес, а она ушла туда, где была ее родина, ее жизнь, а он оставался..._

Да, человек, он остался.

Он и я. Мы восстанавливали потерянное в войнах. Мой лес стал снова свободным от теней, стал снова называться, Эрин-Ласгален.

Я видел, как мой друг опустился на траву, как по лицу его катились слезы, руки сжимали упавшие листья. Он знал, что я приду.

_-Выходи Лис, - тихо позвал Келеборн. - Я знаю ты здесь._

_И он вышел. Тот, кого называли Лисом. Он тоже любил лес, но он никогда не смог его оставить. _

_-Здравствуй, Келеборн,. – голос Короля лесных эльфов спокоен, слишком спокоен. – Ты все - таки уходишь!_

Да.

_-Лориэн погибнет, он уже погибает. Посмотри на него, ты говорил, что любишь его больше жизни, что всегда будешь, верен своему слову и никогда его не оставишь._

Прости Лис, я не могу.. Я люблю Лес, но Артанис...я люблю ее больше чем жизнь.

..Он сказал, что я не пойму. Возможно, он был прав, мне тоже однажды пришлось выбрать..

Что ты говоришь, смертный? Замерз? Так подвинься к костру, меня тебе нечего бояться. Что? Ах, да, я говорил о выборе.

Да, однажды я его сделал. Моя жена, она была одной из изгнанников.

Кто они такие?

Это те, кто пришли из Валинора, те, кто называли себя Нолдор-мудрые.

Мудрые, что шли через море. Через лед.

Она тоже ушла...спустя несколько лет после рождения моего сына. Сказала, что уходит, звала с собой, но что мне там делать, адан? Благословенный Край не для лесного эльфа, зачем мне золотые деревья, когда я люблю зеленые, зачем слушать их песни, когда у нас есть свои... она ушла... хотела и сына забрать, но я не дал. Она ушла одна...возможно теперь они встретились...

Но, возвращаясь к Келеборну,... Я не мог его судить, не мог, да и не имел права

_-Ты выбрал любовь Келеборн, не мне тебя судить, быть может, я, и правда не понимаю. Прощай, друг мой. Больше мы с тобой не встретимся._

_И вот тогда Владыка Лориэна опустил голову, и слезы потекли по его щекам, и он не пытался их остановить. Он понял все._

_-Ты не придешь!..- в его голосе была печаль, и боль. Тогда Трандуилу хотелось сказать, «приду,» но он не смог._

_-Нет мне дома за морем, Келеборн. Мой дом здесь, в Эндорэ._

_Тогда он встал; Лис никогда не забывал этот взгляд. Взгляд и голос его._

_-Прощай Лис... быть может, мы еще встретимся.._

_Он был прав, когда-нибудь они бы встретились, в Чертогах Мандоса. Однажды Арда прекратит свое существование...и они тоже..._

_Но тогда король сказал просто.  
"прощай"._

_-Намариэ, Келеборн. Да хранит тебя Элберет._

_Келеборн, хотел что-то сказать, но Трандуил, не позволил... перебил... заставил идти..._

_-Ступай, Келеборн, иди туда, куда зовет тебя сердце._

_И он пошел, к берегам, где стоял последний корабль. Белая эльфийская ладья, корабль, который отвез его к берегам эльфийского дома._

_А Трандуил шел по умирающему лесу. Он знал, что больше не вырастут мэллорны, что зеленые деревья навсегда сменят золотые, что люди дадут им свои имена. Эланоры станут одуванчиками, нифредили-лилиями._

_Лесные эльфы отгородились от людей... дорогу в их лес забыли; те, кто попадали, спешили уйти...те, кто видел их и хотел сообщить другим, погибли..._

Мы знали, что однажды вы придете. Забудете, что все мы дети Единого. И вы пришли, что ж, атани, мы последние эльфы в Средиземье. Вам попалась хорошая добыча, сам Король Лесных Эльфов в ваших руках, многие покинули Зеленолесье. Я приказал им уплыть.

Почему, спрашиваешь, я остался? Ты так ничего и не понял, атан. Я люблю свой лес, я останусь в нем, и я умру в нем...

Чего вы ждете, атани? Вы ведь пришли убить нас. Вы забыли о том, как мы, сражались против одного врага, забыли про союз эльфов и людей. Про браки эдайн и эльдар.

Вы забыли, но Зеленолесье тоже умрет. Вы не сможете сохранить Арду, мы останемся только в сказках и мечтах. До тех пор, пока о нас не вспомнят, и не поверят. А вы будете жить в своем мире, мире лжи, грязи и смерти, и изменить его будет невозможно.

Но однажды придет тот, кто вспомнит о Арде, какой она была, и за ним придут другие, те, кто поверят, и тоже вспомнят.

Трандуил...Лис, как его называли за глаза, поднял голову. Серые глаза встретились с глазами людей, они не знали, что делать. Убивать эльфа им не хотелось, тот, кому Трандуил рассказывал о Лориэне, хотел позволить эльфу уйти, но мало кто разделял его стремление отпустить такую добычу...

_Летящая стрела, сверкала опереньем,_

_Чья грудь ее ждала, кто ведал направленьем?_

_Чья легкая рука ее сквозь облака могла направить к цели,_

_Что стрелок шепнуть успел, когда он взял прицел и тетива запела?_

...глаза короля лесных эльфов, Трандуила, навеки закрылись.

Истина. (Лора Провансаль)


End file.
